03 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-03 ; Comments * Peel looks forward to his upcoming stint on the Jakki Brambles show. (See Peel Is Brambles.) Sessions *7 Year Bitch, one and only session. Recorded 1993-03-09. Available on 1993 Peel Sessions (white label promo only 7"). *Dr Oloh, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1992-09-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins at start of show *Eggs: Opener (album - Bruiser) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 76 *Orange Sky: Epitaph (12" - Aeronautics EP) Toxikk Trakks TOX 10 File a ends File b begins *7 Year Bitch: The Scratch (session) *Trumans Water: Rations (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *Pinchers: Don't Do That (7") Xterminator *Ford: Friendly (7") BlackJack JACK 011 *Dr Oloh: Mariama (session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Late Last Night (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Anericans MA-7 *Nectarine No. 9: Beautiful Car (album - A Sea With Three Stars) Postcard DUBH 931CD *11:30 news (edited out) *Mega City Four: Iron Skin (7") Big Life MEGA5 *Psi Dimension: Brainbomb (12") Transmission 12 TRANS 1 check mix *7 Year Bitch: Rock A Bye Baby (session) *McTells: Clean (7") K IPU 34 File b ends File c begins *Ironing Board Sam: 'When You Brought Me You (7")' (Holiday Inn) *Hazel: 'Gilly's Legs' (12" - Jilted)' (Sub Pop) *Nico(2): Darkstar (Positive Outlook) (12" - Darkstar) ESP ESP 9129-1 *Hail/Snail: 'Poney (7"-Hail/Snail)' (Funky Mushroom) 1991 Festive Fifty *'25': Nirvana, 'Lithium (LP-Nevermind)' (DGC) :(JP: 'Don't you think it's time they did something new, 'cos those pop kids are gonna have moved on, y'know.') *Dr Oloh: 'Balua' (Peel Session) *New Mind: 'The Chris Wilson Song (7"-Closetbaby)' (Headhunter) :(JP: 'Can I tell you, in case you've not already heard, that all of next week I'm going to be Jakki Brambles on 1FM, and I have to admit that I'm really rather nervous about this, but I'm hoping that I shall be able to get one or two rather decent records onto the radio and that you'll listen to it, because I need to feel that I've got one or two allies out there as well.') *Velocity Girl: 'Living Well (LP-Copacetic)' (Sub Pop) :(JP: '...and you can just bet that those afternoon programmes are going to be full of fashion hints, amusing competitions and the like.') *Fall: 'Why Are People Grudgeful? (single)' Permanent SPERM 09 File c ends File d begins *L421a *Sir Gibbs: People Grudgeful (v/a album - Joe Gibbs and Friends - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan TRLS 261 *7 Year Bitch: Dead Men Don't Rape (session) *Notwist: Belle De L'ombre / Walk On (album - Nook) Big Store BST 035 *Total Output: Bad Acid (12" EP) Outcast Clan HANY 1 File d ends File e begins *Reverend Horton Heat: Living On the Edge Of Houston (album - The Full-Custom Gospel Sounds Of) Sub Pop *Lazy Mary: Marlon *Dr Oloh: Sierra Leone Unite (session) penultimate *Gibson Brothers: I Had A Dream (album - Memphis Sol Today!) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 176 *''1am news (cut out)'' File e ends File f begins *Hum: Formaldehyde (album - Fillet Show) Twelve Inch TIN 001 *7 Year Bitch: 'Damn Good And Well' (Peel Session) penultimate *Itals: Brutal (7") Spiderman *Unknown Structure: Repitcher (EP - Monotraxx) Sapho SAPH 10 *Beekeeper: Seafarer (7") Karate Brand KBR-001 *Sebadoh: Soul And Fire (12") Domino RUG 4T *Elmore James: The Sky Is Crying (box set - King of The Slide Guitar) Capricorn 9 42006-2 *Pulp: Stacks (b/w 7" - Razzmatazz) Gift GIF 6 *Loudon Wainwright III: Bill Of Goods (v/a album - The Best Of Mountain Stage Volume One) This Way Up 514 494-2 *Hallucination Generation: Tekno Bangelang (12" - Get High) Thunderpussy THP 2006-1 File f ends File g begins *Datblygu: Gwlad Ar Fy Nghefn (album - BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst ANKST 027 *PJ Harvey: Mansize (demo) (CD maxi-single – 50 Ft Queenie) Island announced as Hook *7 Year Bitch: Knot (session) *Dr Oloh: Yar You Joe Me Man (session) *end of show File g ends File ;Name *a) 1993-04-03 Peel Show L433 *b) 1993-04-03 Peel Show L422 *c) 1993-04-03 JP L350b *d) 1993-04-03 Peel Show L421a *e) 1993-04-03 Peel Show L416 *f) L234b.mp3 *g) 1993-04-03 Peel Show L421b *1) best of peel vol 59 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *a) 00:07:29 *b) 00:37:47 *c) 00:40:14 *d) 00:18:29 *e) 00:15:00 *f) 00:38:34 *g) 00:18:46 *1) 46:31 (to 13:41) ;Other *a) File created from L422 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *b) File created from L422 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *c) File created from L350b of SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *d) File created from L421a of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *e) File created from L416 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *f) File created from L234b of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger. *g) File created from L421b of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. ;Available *c) Mooo *a,b,d,e,g) Mooo *f) Mooo *1) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes